That Night at The Tops
by FalloutGirl97
Summary: With Ceaser gone and the Strip in the hands of Courier 6 there is a lot to celebrate. One night at the Tops Casino could change the trajectory of a friendship built on trust and respect. Can a brooding widower and a courier find love? !Rated M!


The battle at Hoover Dam was won, the NCR claimed the New Vegas Strip and what remained of the Legion vanished into the wastelands. Boone and I decided to get some well-earned rest at the Tops Casino, I ordered a whiskey while Boone just sat starring into the empty ashtray that sat between us. We had come through so much together and after travelling with him by my side for so long I had grown use to his brooding and silence. Tonight, had to be different though, we had just had a major win and he needed to be celebrating too. As the man I knew only as The Lonesome Drifter played his guitar in the background I looked to my friend. His sunglasses were on the bar and his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying, I stretched out my hand to touch his. His hand was rough but so was mine, we had both been wanderers for a long time and the wastes made things rough and hard, even the strongest men became rough shells of their former selves. His eyes looked up at me as our hands touched and he offered the best smile he could manage, it wasn't very good and made him looked pained rather than happy.  
"Cheer up Ranger," I smiled as I gently tapped his hand. "We defeated the Ceaser!"  
His eyes lit up for a moment but then flickered to dim again as he sunk his head.  
"It just doesn't feel like I had hoped it would," he admitted.  
I sat in silence for a few moments before squeezing his hand, he looked up at me and I shifted my gaze to the rest of the casino.  
"Look around," I whispered, "look at all the people whose lives have been changed now that both House and Ceaser are history?"  
He did, Boone looked around and saw the celebrations. Men and women were dancing and having a goodtime. The entire mood had changed, not just here on the strip but throughout the entire wasteland.  
"You had a hand in this, these people are happy because of the things you did," I added.  
Boones back straightened up and he offered a half smile.  
"I know, I am glad we helped these people. I just don't know where to go from here," he sighed.  
"Well I'm going to be sticking around the Strip for a while, Yes Man and I need to re-establish some things and open up the Lucky 38 to the public. Looks like I'm going to be pretty big around here, I'll need someone I can trust." I said.  
"Are you asking me?" he asked.  
"Would you say yes if I did?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Well, just think about it." I smiled.  
We looked at each other and for a moment I thought I saw his eyes light up again before his face blushed a deep red. I felt a strange flutter rush through my body before shaking my head and standing up. It must have been the drink getting to me so I cracked my knuckles and left the room. I walked into the main foyer where people were sitting at the blackjack tables. I wandered over to the slot machines. When I sat down on the stool I cleared my throat and slipped a bottle cap into the machine before it whirred to life. Here in the corner of the casino my mind drifted back to Boone. He was such a hard man, stubborn and set in his ways. Much like the Mojavi. Throughout our journey together he had opened up to me and shared his depression with me, the wasteland hardened him and he found it hard to trust. I understood his pain, waking up and having no memory of my life before Goodsprings wasn't easy on me and it made me tough and distrusting too. We shared heartbreak and our bond grew stronger and now I felt a strange feeling towards him. One I've not felt since waking up in Goodsprings but I'm sure it is a feeling I must've felt before because it was so familiar to me. I lost on the slot machine and decided to head back to where the music was playing, when I returned Boone was throwing back a drink. I decided not to sit beside him and instead sat alone at a table while I tried to clear my mind. Looking up at The Lonesome Drifter I smiled to myself, he was a symbol of the lives I had helped to change. Then my mind again wandered to Boone and the first day we had met. Novac was a brand new place to me, I had heard about it in passing but seeing it was a whole different thing. It was far smaller than what I had imagined but everyone seemed to be welcoming. Boone turned out to be more honest than any of them, he had trusted them and yet none of them had any interest in looking for his wife. He took the risk and put his trust in me to bring justice to Novac. I hadn't given much thought to it before but at this moment when our lives crossed paths we both made a considerable impact on each other. I had given Boone the justice he needed and gained his eternal trust which was more valuable than any bottlecap. For me, the impact wasn't as deep but still just as valuable. He had since saved my life so many times and if it hadn't been for him I would be rotting in the Wasteland somewhere. As I sat alone in my thoughts I felt a presence beside me, when I looked up I saw his eyes looking down at me. He took the seat beside me and reached out his hands to cup mine. We sat in silence for a few moments as we shared eye contact, there was so much depth to him that after all this time I had only just cracked the surface. His right hand moved slowly up my arm before resting gently on my cheek.  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
"You're welcome."  
He leant in, squeezed my hand with his left hand as his lips touched mine. The kiss was enough to light the match and soon the fluttering was burning through my body. My heart skipped a beat before slamming into overdrive, it beat against my breast bone as blood rushed to my head. When he pulled back from the kiss I felt dizzy, I could only offer him a drunken smile before leaning in and kissing him again. This time when I pulled back Boone stood up and took my hand before leading me out into the foyer. We kissed again, my chest pressed against his with his hands in my hair. We pulled back to breathe again and hurried to the elevator where he pressed me up against the wall and moved his hands to my waist. We found our way to the Presidential Suite where we moved to the bedroom, here Boone threw me onto the mattress before tossing his red beret to the ground before shedding his shirt to reveal his muscles. He hurried with his belt and stepped out of his pants, kicking them off to one side. I removed my dress, pulling it over my head before struggling to remove my underwear. Eventually we both were naked in front of each other, he had scars on his chest and arms while I had many on my arms and legs but that didn't matter. He moved on top of me as we kissed, his hands exploring my body. As his hands moved down to my stomach his lips moved slowly to my neck before migrating to my chest where he took his time as I moaned eagerly. His fingers where making quick work of my sensitive area as I reached my first climax. This feeling felt familiar too and it felt amazing. His tongue teased me before his kisses made a trail down my stomach. His tongue was amazing as his fingers continued to explore my depths. The room shook with my moans as I rode my first orgasm. Boone sat back and spread my legs before manuvering himself between them. He teased me with his manhood as I begged him to enter me. My hands fingers were digging into his back and my breathing was staggered as I felt him push into me.  
"Oh Craig!" I cried as he filled me.  
His breath was shaky as he thrusted into me again and again. Each time he did I felt myself on the edge of another orgasm. I told him that I was close and he responded with a grunt before erupting into his own moans. I felt him pull back just as I hit my second orgasm, he pulled out and his cum spilled out onto my stomach. I was shaking from the pleasure as he collapsed beside me.  
"Oh Carla, I missed you," he whispered.  
I felt my blood run cold as I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I was competing with a dead woman whom he had loved for many years. I didn't want to ruin the moment so instead I just sighed gently. He rolled over with his back to me and was soon fast asleep. Laying alone I wondered how the hell our friendship would stay normal after this. 


End file.
